Sinless Corruption
by kc creation
Summary: An unnatural hunger, a fleeting innocence, Kyo and Haru are drawn to each other, but not every love is given a chance to blossom. kyoxharuish


**Sinless Corruption**

Crimson trails ran down his arms, splattering across his cheeks, and staining his fingernails. He gulped greedily, shoving handfulls of bloodsoaked flesh down his starving throat. It reaked, and felt disgusting sliding over his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to pause, to cease in his actions before his unnatural -even for his kind- hunger was quenched. How long had it been since he'd last feasted? Two days? Three? A week? A month?

It felt like years, before he'd finally spotted an elderly cow, a tired old thing that the farmers wouldn't miss much. Her milk had long since spoiled, and her bones were too brittle to allow much movement. So maybe ripping her to shreads wasn't such a sin, more like helping a sick spirit die, in the most violent of ways? He'd lived for two thousand years, there was no time for guilt now.

_"You couldn't even hurt a fly,"_ Akito had sneered, her pearly white fangs glistening through the shadows. _"Let alone a useless human."_

Why couldn't he? He wondered, pondering the question for the billionth time, wracking his brain for a reason for his compassion. Why was he so afraid to kill those evil mortals, when they'd tried countless times to rid the world of him? It may have been their ability to beg for mercy, or the look of fear as he approached, or maybe, just maybe, he felt that there was still a strand of humanity left inside himself, and hunting felt more like murder than a quest to end his thirst?

Regardless, he was on his own now, stripped of the family name, and any remaining dignity, but forced to live for centuries in hunger, tortured by eternal damnation and poverty. Fuck Akito, fuck the whole family. He didn't _need_, nor did he _want_ to be a murderer.

A small gasp pulled him from his musings, and he searched the dark barn for any signs of life. Slitted crimson eyes met the horrified silver of another, standing awkwardly behind the wooden barn door. They stared for only a moment, and when Kyo realized that the boy wasn't going to run away screaming, he resumed his meal.

"Why did you do that?" A nervous voice murmered, as the teenager motioned vaguely toward the mutilated corpse.

The bloodied vampire shrugged his thin shoulders, bringing a soaked finger to his lips.

"Would you rather it have been you?" He drew out menacingly.

The boy didn't flinch, nor did he make to move at all.

"I'm finished." He added suddenly, pushing the carcus away.

The vampire rose gracefully, stomach full, and made his way to a single window at the end of the barn. The goats, chickens, and other animals fussed as he did so, recognizing the scent of danger lurking passed their cells.

"Will you come back for me?" The boy's voice called, black and white hair swaying gently in the wind.

He looked sad, standing there with his hands in his pockets, eyes so full of hope. Kyo briefly cursed himself for feeling sorry for such a foolish boy, mind racing with thoughts of a companion after so many years of loneliness.

"What is your name, human?" He idly ran his tongue over his long fangs, wondering just how good such a beautiful youth would taste.

The was silence, and the boy's eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Hatsuharu."

He nodded his orange-haired head, transforming slowly into his disguise: A small orange cat with dark crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and a sleek coat of fur. The mortal, Hatsuharu, did not react, seemingly distracted by his own request.

"Why would you wish a lifestyle of this kind upon yourself?" In the moonlight, it should have been difficult to see the scratches that marred the teen's arms, and the bandages that lay beneath his sleeves. For the living dead, however, this rule did not apply, and the answer was obvious before the boy even opened his mouth.

"Can't you just read my mind and find out?" The human shot back. "You vampires can do that, right?"

The cat chuckled, fading into the darkness like it's cheshire counterpart.

"'Tis but a myth." It's voice echoed. "If you are not in this barn when the sun leaves the sky, tomorrow, I will not return for you again."

If he could feel, he would be shivering. Of course, he hadn't completely lost the sensation of touch -Creatures of his nature had to feel _something_, be it the pain of a bullet wound, or the throbbing of an erection- but night creatures were made for the crisp chill that came with the night, and only a _human_ could complain about this weather. The thought sent a slight pang of guilt through his heart, but he ignored it, hopping to the windowledge of the old barn, sighing tiredly as the last streams of light left the sky.

"You were almost late." A familiar voice called from across the dark room.

Kyo would have jumped, but that too was such a petty mortal action.

"Nonsense," The orange haired demon called. "I merely made sure I was right on time. Afterall, my sort waits for no one."

There was a certain malice behind his voice that not even _he_ could understand. He lept from the window, transforming into his regular facade, the beautiful face that covered his blackened soul, unmarred by his evil.

"Are you sure, child, that you will not regret this?" He turned his gaze to Hatsuharu. "If you are looking for a way out, I could simply kill you now."

Muffled laughter wisped through the shadows, and Kyo found a small smirk forming on his lips.

"No." Spoke the human. "I want to escape this hellhole, not to leave this world completely."

He would have sneered, told the boy that every day he lived would be hell, and accepting darkness into his soul wouldn't change anything, but the light reflected something in his eyes, a force that screamed his need for revenge, pleaded with every fiber of his being for Kyo to help him along the way. His lips were a thin line, fists clenched, back straight. He looked angry, enraged.

Maybe it was that, the little glimpse of a jaded spirit that made Kyo step forward. If so, it was his wittiness that caused the next few steps toward him, and his courage that sank Kyo's fangs into his neck. Maybe it was his beauty that gave the vampire the strength to drink his blood, but he wasn't quite sure.

But it was his cockiness, his complete disregard for the fact that he was dealing with a vampire, that forced the teeth to linger just a little too long. His ego, though hidden behind an air of indifference, that left him bleeding on the floor, before he was ripped to pieces like his little old cow.

Any humanity Kyo had thought was inside him had left with the sun.

--

aah, could this suck any more?

I couldn't, for the life of me, come up with a good title.


End file.
